


Gold Filled Cracks

by deannalauren95



Series: Smile Pretty: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Trigger warning: abuse, mental health, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: I filled in a form today, airing out my dirty laundry.





	Gold Filled Cracks

I filled in a form today, airing out my dirty laundry.   
My name, my email, my program. All things that make me me,   
And then they ask why I need them. I write words down, detached.   
These things didn’t happen to me but some girl from distant memories gone by.   
I’m not her anymore.   
There are no bruises on my skin, no marks of hands that don’t belong.   
I filled in the form, clinical symptoms.   
I can’t sleep. I don’t eat. I’m so often scared.   
Then the mouse hovers over the submit button.   
Just click it. It will help. They’ll help you.   
But instead I close the window and all the words are gone.   
It’s like it didn’t happen and my mask slips back into place.   
Flawless, except for the gold-filled cracks that I pray no one can see.


End file.
